Hot Nights
by HayliiLovesYaoi
Summary: Lesson to be learned? Don't drink bottles of unknown liquid you find hidden in your roommates nightstand. Just don't do it. Unless, of course, you wanna end of like Deidara. Planning on "Hot Nights" to only be 2 Chapters, so the next one may take awhile. Either way, I hope you enjoy the delicious lemony goodness that awaits you inside :) Love you all! HayliiLovesYaoi 3
1. Bottles

I sat in the kitchen, anxiously tapping my fingers on the table as I looked at the clock. Everyone was out on missions today except for Danna and I, so the hideout was pretty much empty. "Danna must be in his room," I thought to myself, realizing that I hadn't seen him once since I'd woken up. I stood up and sighed boredly, walking around and beginning to rummage through the cupboards and drawers for no particular reason...it was just something I seemed to do when I was bored; I'd come to call it my "Inventory Check". After about the third time of doing it, I decided I'd better go look elsewhere. I was walking through the halls when I spotted the door that led to Danna and I's room. "I guess I'll check in and see what he's up to, yeah," I said aloud, opening the door and stepping inside. However, strangely enough, he wasn't there when I walked in. "Hn..? I guess he must be somewhere else.." I shrugged as I murmured to myself. I turned to leave and continue on my persuit for him when I had an idea...one that might cure my boredom. The room was dark and very large, one side being mine and the other his. He never let me on his side, though, and even threatened to drain my insides out if I ever so much as came close to his things...but he wasn't here now, and it just seemed like the perfect time to take a look around. I mean, how could I possibly pass up this oppertunity? Maybe now I'd finally find out what he always tried so hard to keep hidden. With that thought, I stepped back in and shut the door behind me, slowly sneaking my way over to his side. I started with his desk drawers...nothing interesting though, just a bunch of papers that I didn't really feel like reading..there were also some art suplise but, of course, they weren't really my type. We never really agreed much on art.

Next, I decided to check his dresser...clothes, clothes, a couple of books, but they didn't really seem that interesting. Oh well, nothing of importance there. I moved over and kneeled down infront of his nightstand, deciding to save the best for last. It sat next to his bed, having only one small drawer at the top and a cupboard at the bottom. When I opened the drawer, I found what seemed to be drawings..but damn it, I couldn't really see them in the dark! All I saw were random splotches of colors..it was too dangerous to turn on the light, though. What if he walked by and saw it on? He'd know I was in the room, and I'd get caught snooping through his stuff. I didn't even wanna think about what he'd do to me then...

"I guess that only leaves the cupboard," I shook off the thought and whispered to myself, opening the little door and taking a look inside; It was still too dark to really see, but I did make out some items. The ones that caught my attention the most, however, were two medium sized bottles. I grabbed them, bringing them close to my face in an attempt to get a better look. They were made of glass, and had some type of clear, unidentifiable liquid in them. To make them even more mysterious, there weren't any labels on the bottles, so I really couldn't tell what they were. I took the best guess I could, however, smirking as I said aloud, "Oh tsk, tsk Danna..hiding alcohol in your room, are you?" I laughed softly to myself before taking the cork out of the first one, a weird white mist spilling out from the top. It actually looked pretty cool. "Wow, this must be really fancy stuff," I said in awe, smelling the top of the opened bottle...the smell was heavenly, almost hypnotizing. After a few more moments of studying it, I shrugged..Danna could probably always get more, and this stuff seemed too damn interesting to ignore, so I figured "What the hell?". I put the tip of the glass to my lips, tilting the bottle up as the sweet, delicious substance spilled onto my tongue. "Oh my god," I started as I once again looked at the bottle, my eyes wide with amazement, "This stuff is absolutely amazing..!" With that, I took another drink. Then came another..and another. Then a gulp, followed by another gulp, and another, and...yeah, you get the point. Without realizing, I finished off the first bottle of the 'mysterious heavenly alcohol' in mere seconds. "Wow, this stuff really is good," I said to myself, setting down the now empty bottle and glancing at the next one. After a minute or two I shrugged, making my way onto the second one. I once again downed it in record time, almost like it wasn't even alcohol at all. It was just that damn good, though!

I set the last bottle down and sat there for a moment, waiting to see if anything would happen...nothing. For such fancy, amazing alcohol, it didn't really have much of an effect. "Hmm..oh well, it just wasn't really that strong I guess, yeah," I shrugged and stood up, shutting the cupboard door with my foot before leaving the room, now back in the hallway. "I better get rid of these bottles...if Danna realizes there gone, he's gonna kill me." With that, I began to make my way back to the kitchen. Something didn't feel quite righ when I reached it, though...I started feeling kind of off. After a minute of trying to figure it out, I just shrugged it off and threw the bottles away. But that's when it hit me...

The room suddenly started to spin, my back slamming against the wall as I pressed against it for support. It started to feel as if the floor beneath me was dissapearing, like I was just suspended in air. Next came a warm, tingly feeling that made its way into my lower stomach, even my lower regions, and it just got stronger by the second. It made me feel as though my entire body's temperature went up 50 degrees. "W-what the...what the hell's going on...?" My words sounded very slow, almost slurred as I spoke aloud. "Could it be that alcohol?" I started to think, but quickly dismissed the thought, "No, normal alcohol doesn't affect the body this way.."

"Hey Deidara, are you in here?" I heard a familiar voice call, sounding as if it were growing closer by the second. "Oh no, it's Danna!" I thought to myself, "I can't let him see me like this..! He'll find out that I took those bottles! But there's no way I can move right now..hell, I can barely feel my legs..! What am I gonna do, hm..?" Although my vision was blurred, I could still see a figure making it's way toward me, and I knew perfectly well who it was. "Deidara," his voice sounded concerned as he approached, stopping infront of me, "Are you alright? You don't look so good...is everything okay?" I could see him a lot more clearly now that he was close. "Danna, my Danna, with his beautiful eyes, face, hair, and...body. Oh how I'd wished and dreamed so many times that that beautiful body would just take me. Oh and the way he walked, that look he got in his eyes sometimes, and the way he said certain things to me..he was, by far, the sexiest thing I'd ever laid eyes...whoa wait, WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!" I quickly snapped myself out of my thoughts, my face turning deep red. My body began to heat up even more, that feeling in my lower regions getting even stronger. "D-Danna, I...i-it's...it's hot in..h-here..." I stumbled over every word that I tried to say, my breathing getting heavier and more erratic by the second. "I need to get some of this stuff off before I overheat," I thought to myself, unbuttoning my cloak and letting it fall off of my shoulders, watching as it pooled at my feet; I sighed at the slight reliefe, but it still wasn't much compared to the unbearable heat. I still couldn't really see much, but from what I could tell his expression was one of concern and confusion, "Deidara, what's wrong?"

"Maybe I should just be honest with him," I didn't really have much of a choice at that point. Those wierd sensations only grew stronger, and the heat was just too much to handle. "D-Danna-Kun, I...I-I went in our room a-and..and well you weren't in there so I-I decided to check and try to see what you'd been hiding all this time and..well..I-I found these bottles in your nightstan-.."

"Oh no, Deidara how much did you drink?!" I blinked, slightly confused at his reaction; I'd expected him to be angry, but he just seemed to get even more worried. I stumbled slightly, having to put my hand on the wall in an attempt to regain my balance, "I-I drank both of them...why, wh-what was that stuff..?" I watched as his eyes widened, his mouth agap as he stared at me in complete shock, "No, that stuff isn't even supposed to be drunk! Just one drop of it can cause really bad effects!" His face grew even more worried, concerned, almost distressed as he looked at me. The wierd feeling in my body just continued to grow, causing me to become even more hot, "Danna..I-I don't...feel so good...I'm r-really hot.." I slipped my shirt over my head, letting it fall ontop of my cloak before my back hit the wall again. This time I just slowly slid down it, groaning abit as I touched the floor. "Danna..I-I'm sorry...p-please..please..h-help me.."


	2. Forever and Always

WARNING: This chapter contains SOOO MUCH LEMONY GOODNESS you can't even handle it. Well, you probably can, but I figured I'd warn you anyways x3 but here's the next and last chapter of Hot Nights..I hope everyone likes it! Once again, I cannot warn you enough about the delicious lemon filling of this chapter, so if you are not up for it then please leave now :P Reviews are always appreciated! Anyways, without further or do, here is "Hot Nights: Forever and Always"!

* * *

"Deidara, I..I don't.." He put his hand on his head, getting a look of distress as he seemed to search for a solution, "Oh god what am I supposed to do..?" I looked up at him, shielding my eyes from the bright light of the room as I started to pant. He just stood there, racking his brain for an answer. "D-Danna.." I reached my hand up to him, shaking as I grabbed his leg and leaned towards him, strands of hair falling in my face. "Danna...p-please.." My voice sounded so desperate, so needy, but at the moment I just didn't really care. I couldn't concentrate on anything except him. His eyes met mine, and at that moment something about him changed. His eyes widened before glazing over with something I'd never seen in him before, and next thing I know I was being swept off the floor. I couldn't see that well as we moved, but when he opened the door I knew where we were: our bedroom. Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was on his bed and he was hovering over me, his cloak off as he stared down at me. Oh that look in his eyes...it made my temperature rise even more. "D-Danna, what are you-..?" I was cut off by his lips pressed against my ear, his hot breath causing me to shiver as he spoke, "I'm helping you.." Something about the way he spoke made me bite my lip, my breath hitching in my throat. Suddenly a tongue flicked out to lick my earlobe, "Just let me help you Deidara.." His voice was so seductive as he brought the sensitive skin in his mouth, beginning to nibble on it. I closed my eyes and gasped slightly, my fingers clutching his shirt as he began to kiss from my ear to my jawline, running his soft, warm tongue down the skin of my neck. I arched up into him and bit my lip as he reached a certain spot, feeling him smirk against my skin at my reaction. I moaned as he began to suck on the sensitive flesh, and I felt him stiffen at this, like he wasn't expecting it. Next thing I know his lips collided with mine and I moved my hands to his hair, digging my fingers into the red silk as we kissed feverishly. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. I more than happily obliged, opening my mouth and letting him in. Our tongues wrestled for a while as we fought for dominance, but eventually he won, just as I thought he would. I didn't mind at all...I actually wanted him to. He roamed my mouth, tasting and memorizing every single inch as I moaned softly into the kiss. :Fuck!: I cried out as he bucked his hips hard against mine, rubbing our now evident erections together. I dug my nails into the back of his neck and moaned loudly as he repeated the action over and over, growing faster and harder with each thrust. He smirked, seeming to like the reactions he was getting as he whispered seductively in my ear between pants, "Deidara...you've never been...touched like this..have you..?" I blushed at his words, simply shaking my head no as I continued to moan uncontrollably. "Well I'm gonna..make you feel...incredible.." I whimpered as he stopped all movement and pulled away. I tried to sit up and see what he was doing, but I only got pushed lightly back down, "It's okay Dei...just stay there.." I felt him suddenly tugging on the top of my pants, sliding them off along with my underwear before tossing them across the room. He put his hands on either of my thighs, spreading my legs farther apart, "D-Danna, what are you-..? Nhn..haa...A-AAAH..!" I threw my head back as I cried out, my entire cock being engulfed in one swift movement. His mouth felt so warm and amazing...it took all of the little amount of control I had to not come right then and there. He started to slowly bob his head up and down my length, sucking loudly. I writhed underneath him, thrashing from side to side as I moaned. He experimentally dipped his tongue into the slit, causing me to gasp and buck my hips. He obviously liked my reaction, repeating the action as he smirked against the head before taking it into his mouth and humming softly. And that broke me. I buried my hands into his hair once again, pushing his head down as I started thrusting into his mouth. He reached up and pushed my hips back down to the bed, chuckling slightly as he hummed some more, moving his mouth down more until he was deep-throating me. I felt something coil up in the pit of my stomach, making it feel as though it was getting tighter and tighter until...  
"haa..aah...nha-AAAAA! S-SASORIIII!" My eyes rolled back in my head and I saw stars as I released in his mouth, screaming his name and practically ripping out his hair as I did so. My body trembled and shook as I rode out my orgasm, hoping the amazing feeling would never end. Sadly, it did, and I slumped back down, slowly releasing my grip on his hair as I panted loudly, my mind beginning to go back to normal. However, as I went to pull my hands away, I realized he wasn't finished with me. He chuckled softly, reaching his hand up to me as he pressed three of his fingers against my lips, "Suck.." I obliged, taking the digits into my mouth and sucking on them, making sure to coat them as much as I could. He groaned slightly, removing them after a few moments and running them down my chest. I bit my lip, arching up into his touch as he continued to move them down. I suddenly felt something long and slender move inside me, causing me to tense and tighten around it until I heard his sweet voice, "Dei, you have to relax or it's just gonna hurt.." I breathed in and out slowly as I tried my best to relax, feeling myself loosen around what I now realized was his finger. I felt it start sliding in and out, starting at a slow pace and making it's way faster and deeper as he continued. Then suddenly something was hit...I felt my eyes go back in my head again as I screamed, pushing down on his finger and making it hit that certain spot again. He smirked before moving up and kissing me roughly again, continuing to slam his finger into that sweet bundle of nerves over and over again. Soon he added another finger, and then another, starting to scissor the tight ring of muscles. I gritted my teeth together, moving my hands to his back and digging my nails into him lightly at the pain. After a few minutes he removed his fingers and stared down into my eyes, me staring back into his. He leaned down and kissed me..it was a mind blowing, passionate kiss. He took a moment to take off and toss his clothes aside, kissing all the way down my chest before licking back up to my jaw, making me shiver and sigh in pleasure. "D-Danna..please.." I spoke breathily as I once again placed my hands on his back, rubbing slight circles, "..make love to me..." He didn't need any more say then that...  
Next thing I knew he reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a medium sized blue bottle and popping the top open, spreading the blue goo all over his hands. My eyes followed his hands as they moved down, rubbing the strange goo up and down his length, being sure he got all of it. I stared at his massive hard on, my eyes widened nervously as my face went red...it was much bigger than I expected. He seemed to notice my dismay and put his hand under my chin, moving my head up until my eyes met his brown ones and soft, sweet smile. "You're so adorable, you know that?" He spoke in that silky, seductive voice, "But I promise you...I'll make you feel better than you've ever felt before. I'll make sure you always remember me as your first.." He hooked his arms under both of my knees, spreading and lifting my legs to gain access. "Are you ready?" He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, licking it slightly and making me shiver. I could feel his head poking at my entrance as I answered, barely a whisper, "Y-yes.." I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and bit my lip, whimpering as he slowly started to push himself inside of me. I felt tears threaten to fall as my voice cracked, "I-it hurts..!" I dug my nails into his back, noticing that he winced when I did. "D-do you want me to stop..?" His voice was breathy and shaky now too, his cheeks tainted pink as he completely stopped all movement. I felt the tears spilling over as I tried desperately to relax, "No...p-please don't stop.." He simply nodded and pushed deeper, his breath hitching as he made his way fully inside. He stopped then, giving me time to adjust, and by the look on his face I could tell it was hard for him. After a few moments of getting comfortable with the foreign feeling, I moved down onto him slightly, giving him the 'okay' to start moving...and he did. He started off pushing in and out at a slow pace, pain engulfing my body in a strange, burning sensation. However, as he continued to move, the pain started to subside and be replaced with something different...I found myself even beginning to move down onto him more. Moans started to escape my lips as all of the pain completely disappeared, leaving left only pleasure, "Nhn..f-faster.." I murmured the words subconsciously, not needing to tell him twice as his pace quickened, becoming deeper and rougher with each thrust. And then it was hit again..  
"..nhn..nhaa..aah-AAAH!" I saw bright bursts of colors as I dug my nails more into his back, probably drawing blood as my prostate was hit, "S-Sasori..! Again!" He chuckled seductively as he quickened his thrusts, ramming that spot head on again and again as he leaned down, whispering into my ear, "I wanna hear you scream my name.." He moved to suck and bite at my neck, making me moan even louder as I tangled my free hand into his hair. I felt that familiar tightness build up in my lower stomach again, knowing what it meant. I could tell he was close too, biting his lip and whimpering slightly as began pounding into me feverishly, still managing to hit that special spot each time. "S-Sasori..I-I'm gonna-..!" I started to warn him but was interrupted by that breathy, oh so sexy voice in my ear once more; his next words were what drove me completely over the edge as he wrapped his hand around my erection, starting to pump in time with his thrusts, "Come for me Deidara..scream my name.."  
"Nhn...S-SASORIII..!"  
"D-Deidara..!"

My eyes fluttered open to a dimly lit room, the only light coming from a window covered by thick, dark curtains. There was the faint sound of birds chirping off in the distance, the air smelled of a strange mix of flowers, vanilla, sweat, and something else I wasn't quite sure of. I stretched slightly, yawning as I turned over..my hand landed on something warm and soft, and I jumped in shock, my eyes snapping open as I looked at who was with me. My eyes were met with beautiful browns, a soft, sweet smile on his face as he looked down at me, "Good morning beautiful..sleep well?" I blinked, a blush creeping across my face as I remember back to the previous night. At first I didn't know how to react, and I started to worry, "S-Sasori, I'm sorry about last night, I-I just-..!" I was cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips on my own, my eyes widening a bit before beginning to close slowly as I kissed back, my hand reaching up to tangle in his gorgeous red hair. We pulled back slightly, our eyes meeting once again as he stared into mine with such affection. "Don't apologize Deidara..I know this may sound kind of strange, but I'm actually glad all of that happened...it made me realize something that I'd been too stubborn to before.." The look in his eyes was just so gorgeous..it just made me feel so..perfect. I smiled at the slight blush that spread across his cheeks, "Deidara..I love you." My eyes widened and it felt like my heart had completely stopped, my breath hitching in my throat. "You..you do..?" He nodded, the most beautiful smile I've ever seen on his face as he reached up, moving a strand of hair out of my face. "I..I-I love you too..!" I threw my arms around him, burying my face in his chest as I smiled, a feeling of happiness I'd never felt before deep in my heart. I leaned up, kissing him softly as I played with the tips of his hair. "Will you be mind, Deidara..?" He said softly as we pulled away, staring deeply into each other's eyes.  
"Forever, Sasori...I'm yours forever.."


End file.
